Lets 'Play', Tsuna!
by pindanglicious
Summary: AU saat hujan badai, dalam kegelapan, dan dalam suasana mencekam, apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari pada Tsuna yang sedang dirundung kebosanan? Drabble 1827. Dedicated for my beloved wife, Sonice. First fic in this fandom. Wanna RnR? don't like don't read


'_ZRASHHH'_

Hujan turun dengan deras, menyerbu permukaan tanah suatu desa terpencil di Tokyo dengan bersamaan dan membasahi tanah kering serta melicinkan jalanan aspal yang biasa dipijak oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aroma khas tanah basah menyeruak di seluruh penjuru daerah luang lingkup tersebut, menambahkan kesan natural yang lebih dalam.

Gemuruh petir yang menggelegar di balik sang mega berwarna kelam pun ikut menambahkan suasana layaknya hujan badai. Cukup membuat orang-orang menggerutu kesal karena listrik di daerah mereka harus terputus sementara. Singkatnya, mati lampu. Suasana malam menjadi bertambah kelam.

Gelap. Terlalu gelap.

Malam ini memang malam yang sangat suram. Tak ada sinar rembulan dan gugusan bintang, serta lampu yang biasa menyala di sekitar daerah terpencil tersebut –entah itu rumah warga atau pun lampu jalan dan taman, semuanya mati.

Ya, gelap. Sama halnya dengan suasana menegangkan di sebuah rumah minimalis tapi elegan yang berada di pinggir desa terpencil tersebut. Rumah bercat putih kusam dengan kusen jendela yang sudah lapuk. Tetapi rumah tua tersebut masih layak untuk ditinggali, tentunya…

Buktinya saja, sekarang masih ada dua sepasang kecoak –err… remaja, maksudnya… yang sedang meringkuk di pojokkan dengan badan yang gemetaran. Takut karena gelap kah? Atau terlalu bosan karena koneksi internet terputus? Biasa, remaja jaman sekarang kan kerjanya twitter-an, fb-an, plurk-an, tumblr-an, dsj(?).

Ah, lupakan…

Bisa kita lihat, kedua remaja yang sedang asyik membisu di tengah serbuan air hujan tersebut adalah Tsuna dan Hibari. Mereka terjebak di rumah tua milik Mukuro –sang tuan rumah yang sekarang sedang membeli lilin lampu untuk penerangan sementara- sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Memuakkan, kan? Berapa jam waktu yang dihabiskan oleh mereka hanya untuk bersenandung gaje di rumah tak layak huni ini? _Well_… coret kalimat akhir.

"Tsuna…"

Satu panggilan lirih dengan suara yang kurang jelas karena teredam oleh badai terlontar dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menatap kosong langit-langit. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan menggumamkan kata _'Hn'_ khas…

Khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke…

Err… abaikan.

"Si Mukuro itu bodoh ya?" lanjut Hibari dengan nada meledek. Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti apa yang temannya bicarakan. Sementara di seberang sana, Mukuro tengah bersin-bersin tanpa sebab. "Iya, si Mukuro itu bodoh… maksudku… mana ada warung yang buka di tengah badai seperti ini? Percuma saja dia mencari kemana pun juga… pasti tidak akan dapat." Sambungnya lagi sambil menyeringai inosen –tetapi tidak terlihat oleh Tsuna, karena mati lampu.

"Hn… terserah apa katamu lah. Memangnya aku peduli?"

'_DEG'_

Kata-kata Tsuna tadi cukup menancap di hati Hibari. Pemuda itu cukup kaget, karena jarang-jarang sahabatnya itu bersikap dingin seperti sekarang. Menakutkan memang, dan mengesalkan karena suasana menjadi garing seketika.

Hening kembali menyelimuti kedua insan yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap itu.

'_Ya ampun… si Tsuna kenapa sih?'_

**KHR © Tante Amano Akira  
>Fanfic © <strong>**Three**** Black Redneval-Rewolf257 = agen 1 = Rin Akari Dai ichi without Sonice-hime and Dobe-Uwen**

**Summary: **AU _Di saat hujan badai, dalam kegelapan, dan dalam suasana mencekam, apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari pada Tsuna yang sedang dirundung kebosanan? \Just Drabble Fiction/1827 minor 6918. Dedicated for my beloved wife, Sonice… XD #bah Mind to RnR? Don't like just don't read it~!_

**Warning: Penuh dengan kejutan tak terduga|shou-ai, maybe?|OOC|gaje|non deskrip|kalau tidak mengerti, silahkan cermati kembali #plakk**

**xXx**

"Oi, Tsuna… sambil menunggu si Mukuro datang, kita bermain sesuatu yuk…"

"Huft… bermain apa? Gelap, tau!"

"Itu loh… main 'itu'… ML, ML… ingat tak?"

"E-eeh? M-ML? Kau gila, Hibari!"

"Ayolah, Tsunaaa~ aku sering melakukannya dengan Mukuro sewaktu kecil! Bahkan sampai sekarang juga masih, lho~! Aku juga bawa lilin kecil kok. Cukup untuk menambahkan 'suasana'…"

"I-itu… a-aku… t-tapi kan panas…"

"Memang panas, tapi nikmat kan? Kau bisa merasakan 'cairan'nya nanti saat klimaks…"

"Hah… baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ta-tapi kita 'main' di mana?"

"Hng… di kamar si Mukuro saja!"

"Tu-tunggu Hibari! Lebih baik kau membawa _baby oil_ agar aku tak kesakitan nanti!"

"Hah? Kau gila! Memangnya aku mau apa?"

"K-kau bilang kita akan… err… -blush- M-ML…?"

"Iya, tapi–ehhh! TSUNA~! TERNYATA KAU INI OTAK MESUM! ML yang kumaksud itu **M**ain **L**ilin, tahu! Aduh, aduh… kau ini, ya!"

"ASDFGHJKL!"

**xXx**

gaje, kan? Sudah saya peringati :p #diinjek

Rin: Hime… aku sudah melunaskan hutangku~ :p  
>Ryu: Ahh… gaje tau! -A- well… tapi gak apa-apa deh… lain kali bikin shou-ai lagi ya… kalo bisa yaoi!<br>Rin: yosh! #hormat  
>Sasuke: #munculpakekshunshinnojutsu YAOI? HOREEE! XD AKU DAN NARUTO KAH YANG BERPERAN?<br>Rin+Ryu: Hah? 0A0a  
>Sasuke: e-ehh? Bener Shou-ai, kan? Yaoi, kan? Di fandom Naruto, kan? Ya berarti S.N…<br>Ryu: Hoi, Sasukecap! Maksudmu apa S.N S.N hah?  
>Sasuke: lho? Kan pair kesukaan si… naniii? Jadi kamu di fandom apa sih Rin?<br>Rin: Ma-mau bikin 6918… di KHR, bukan FNI tau! =A= kalo FNI, pasti sudah kubuat kau jadi uke macho dan tetap IC…  
>Sasuke: ASDFGHJKL! APA-APAAN SIH?<p>

=='  
>Oke… fanfic ini spesial buat ultahnya Hime yang udah kelewat lama =w=v #ditendangHime gomen kalau gaje… taboki saya di review page…<p> 


End file.
